Love, Honor and Protect
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Beckett made a huge mistake, but will she have to spend the rest of her life paying for it. Au. Post Watershed.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok here it is people my 2nd Watershed story. I think I am doing well. Last year I wrote 5 Always fics so I am retraining myself this time haa ha._

_So I want to point out a few things._

_Do I think these events will happen in the show. NO. So call this story AU if you like._

_Are the characters in characters. Mmmm no probably not._

_Do I want reviews pointing this out. NO._

_Yes there are some aspects of this story that are believable and there are some that are not. Like my previous watershed story I just felt like I had to get this out. I needed to bring these issues forward and I wanted others to hear my thoughts/ theories. Which is why I love writing fan fic! I can express my ideas no matter how farfetched they seem. At times I hated going to English class because my ideas were laughed at by my fellow classmates. I don't get it here. Well at least I can't see your eye rolls or hear the laughter._

_Enjoy a peak into my mind._

_Read on!_

* * *

Love, Honor and Protect

By

Natalie Elizabeth

Kate Beckett stared at the building before her. She was nervous about entering, but knew there was nowhere else she wanted to be. Yet, she stood on the sidewalk, staring at the building, stalling. As a cab honked its horn at a pedestrian, Beckett smiled. The sounds of New York were one of the many things she missed about the city.

It had been three months since she had left New York and had gone to DC. Three months of missing the sights and sounds of New York. A unique city that was unlike any other she visited. It was unique for a very important reason. The city contained Richard Castle.

Beckett closed her eyes as the pain swept over her. Pain she had caused. She had turned down his offer of marriage. She had doubts about his motivation. If the job offer hadn't come up, he probably wouldn't have gone down on one knee. The job offer was legitimate, so she had chosen that option. The safer option.

The option that now had her standing in front of this building. Taking a deep breath, she pulled open the door and walked in. The room was dimly lit, so Beckett cautiously moved around. Suddenly, the room was filled with light and Beckett saw a young man standing on a stage. He immediately started belting out an over-acted monologue. Beckett looked around at the seats in front of her and started making her way towards them. Although she couldn't identify anyone sitting in the seats, surely one of them would be able to help her.

"Robert, Robert, stop. I know I said be flamboyant but..."

The man on stage shook his head but smiled.

"Considering my last performance was so subdued, I thought I'd try going over the top. I figured then maybe we can find a middle ground."

The red-headed woman walked out onto the stage and Beckett held her breath.

"I like your thinking, young man. Bring it down just a touch and lose the exaggerated hand gestures, and I think we will have it,"

"Ok Martha. Thanks."

Martha turned towards the small audience, pointed her finger upwards and opened her mouth but no words came out. Beckett managed a brief smile as she felt Martha's eyes land on her.

"Katherine, is that you?"

"Yes. Sorry to interrupt."

"Don't be silly," Martha replied as she walked off the stage and made her way over to her.

Beckett was surprised when the woman threw her arms around her. Considering the circumstances surrounding her leaving, Beckett was surprised Martha wasn't throwing her out of the building. Seeing the woman had no aversion to hugging her, Beckett quickly wrapped her arms around her. Resting her head on Martha's shoulder, Beckett squeezed her tight.

"Katherine, are you okay?"

"No," Beckett practically sobbed as she pulled away.

Martha gave her a sympathetic look. "Come on dear."

Martha wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided Beckett away from the stage. The performance Martha had been directing was abandoned as she took Beckett into her office.

"Take a seat dear."

Beckett sat down as Martha leaned against her desk.

"Is everything ok? I spoke to your father a few days ago, and he seemed fine."

Beckett frowned. "You spoke to my father?"

Martha nodded. "Yes, we keep in touch."

Beckett was surprised, as her father hadn't mentioned it.

"My father is okay; I spoke to him a few days ago."

"So, what brings you to New York?"

Beckett bit her lip and looked away from Martha. "I quit my job."

"You quit?"

Beckett nodded. "It just wasn't what I thought it would be," she stated, then shook her head. "No, it's exactly what I thought it would be, and I hated it. Long hours. So strict about the way I could wear my hair and my heels were a big no no. Then there was the stupidity; they couldn't think outside the box."

"Outside the box," Martha implored.

Beckett nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I am used to playing by the rules and sticking to the facts, but they were just so single-minded about everything. I was trying to help by coming up with theories, and they thought I was crazy."

"Crazy?" Martha asked, confused.

"Crazy Kate. That was my nickname. Crazy Kate with her crazy theories. That isn't how it is. I could put up with people at the precinct calling me Bad Ass Beckett. Even Castle calling me By the Book Beckett when I wouldn't listen to one of his theories. Crazy Kate. No! That's not how it was supposed to be. It's meant to be Crazy Castle with his theories."

Martha smiled. "I guess my son rubbed off on you?"

Beckett scoffed as she shook her head. "I didn't even realise until..."

"Until you left."

Beckett nodded. "I realised I backed Castle up a lot of the time with his theories. I just didn't realise how much I had started to think like him though."

"So you quit because you hated your job."

Beckett shook her head. "I could have put up with the job. I quit because I miss my old life. No, that's not right. I missed the life that I had created with Rick. With you and Alexis too." Beckett looked up at Martha and her bottom lip started to quiver. "Oh Martha, what am I going to do? I have messed everything up."

Martha walked over to her and sat down. When Martha's arm came up to surround her shoulders, Beckett turned into the embrace. She could no longer hold in the tears.

"I screwed it up, Martha."

Martha reassuringly rubbed Kate's shoulder.

"Shhhs dear, it's going to be okay."

Beckett shook her head. "No, it isn't," she replied as she pulled out of Martha's embrace and slightly swiped at the wet spot she had left on Martha's shoulder.

"I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't be dumping this on you."

Beckett stood up to leave, but Martha pulled her back down.

"Then why did you come here dear? Surely you could have gone to speak to your father or Lanie. Or have you already?"

Beckett shook her head. "I got off the plane and went straight to my storage locker. I put my luggage there before coming here."

Martha frowned. "Does anyone know you're in New York City?"

Beckett swiped her hand across her nose to clear the moisture that was there.

"No. I wanted to talk to Lanie, but I can't deal with her slap in the face approach right now. My father? Well. Martha, I just really needed to talk to my mother and.."

"And you can't, so you came here?"

Tears rolled down Beckett's cheeks as she nodded.

"Oh Katherine, come here," Martha said as she pulled her into the third hug for the day. "I am so glad you came to me."

Beckett tried to sniff back her tears. "You are? Even though Rick and I broke up?"

"You broke up with Richard. You didn't break up with me,"

A smile twitched to Beckett's lips. "No, I didn't. I've missed you, Martha."

"But not as much as you have missed my son right,"

This time Beckett laughed. "Well, pretty close."

"Have you talked to Richard?"

Beckett pulled out of Martha's embrace, but kept a light grip on her arms.

"And say what?"

Martha shrugged. "Hello would be a good start."

"Then what?" Beckett implored. "I'm an idiot,"

"You're not the only one to feel that way."

Beckett frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Talk to Richard," Martha insisted. "He still loves you very much."

Beckett shook her head. "How could he? I left him for a job,"

"You left for an opportunity. It was a mistake, one you obviously realise. We all make mistakes dear, now it's up to you to fix it."

"What if he doesn't want it fixed?"

Martha laughed. "Then he wouldn't be carrying your ring around in his pocket."

Beckett froze. "The engagement ring."

Martha nodded. "Richard nearly fired the maid because she took his clothes that he left on the floor. He was sleeping when she came, so she took them along with the other clothes. What he didn't realise was that she had put the ring box on his bedside table for safe keeping."

Beckett gulped. "Why is he carrying it around with him?"

Martha patted Beckett's leg. "Maybe you should ask him that dear?"

"I can't."

Martha shook her head. "No. What you can't do is sit here, wallowing in self-pity. You made a decision, and it was the wrong one. Are you supposed to spend the rest of your life drowning in misery? No. You pick up the phone!"

"He won't pick it up."

"Have you tried?" Martha questioned.

Beckett shook her head.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life wondering 'if only I had called him, things might be different'? There is no point in rehashing over if only I stayed. You didn't, its done. You made the decision to leave, and you can also make the decision to call Richard."

Beckett gulped as Martha's words sunk in. If Only! She didn't want a life full of if onlys, but she did want a full life. It was the reason she had left DC.

Beckett bit her lip and nodded slightly. "Ok. I'll call him tomorrow."

"Today," Martha insisted.

Beckett stood up. "Ok, but after I get a coffee."

"Now," Martha said, raising her voice.

Taking a deep breath, Beckett removed her phone from her pocket.

"I'll be waiting outside," Martha told her as she gracefully exited the room and shut the door.

Beckett looked around the room, trying to assess where she should take the call. Sitting behind Martha's desk, or on the desk? She eventually chose the couch she had been sitting on. Beckett unzipped her jacket and then fixed her hair. She was procrastinating, she knew she was. Unlocking her phone she brought up Castle's number and hesitated for a few seconds before she hit the call button.

Wrapping an arm around herself, Beckett gripped tightly as the phone rang. And rang. And rang.

"Hey this is Rick Castle. I am busy doing way cooler stuff so I can't answer my phone. Leave a message and I might get back to you."

Beckett gulped. Voicemail. Was that better or worse.

"Hi. Umm. Rick it's Kate. Kate Beckett," She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. Even if he did know another Kate, he would certainly know her voice. "I Umm. I'm in New York. And I was wondering if you were free to get together. To chat," she added, wanting there to be no mistake about the reason for seeing him. "If you want that is. It's okay if you don't. I mean don't feel like you have to. Give me a call or not."

Beckett quickly disconnected and dropped the phone on the couch next to her. She had made an idiot of herself on the phone. Since when did she act so nervous on the phone? This was Castle. This was Rick. The man who had been not only her lover but her friend. It shouldn't have been difficult, but it was.

Hearing the door open, Beckett looked up as Martha entered.

"So?"

"He didn't pick up."

"Oh."

Beckett stood up and picked up her phone. "Listen Martha, thanks for being a shoulder to cry on. I appreciate it but I really should go."

Martha stepped forward and gave her a hug. "If you're leaving, don't lose hope, dear. Maybe he was asleep."

Beckett nodded even though she didn't believe her. It was 2PM in the afternoon, so he should be up. His latest book was due to be out soon, so he wouldn't be staying up writing. With her absence from the precinct, she doubted Gates would have let Castle stay on. He had no reason to be asleep. It wouldn't be the first time Castle had ignored her call. She was sure that's what he was doing. It's what she would have done in the same situation

"I should go," Beckett told Martha. "Might be an idea to let my dad know I am back."

"Ok dear. Please come and see me again soon,"

Beckett gave her a brief smile before exiting the office. Making her way through the darkened halls, Beckett could hear the performance still going on, on stage. Just as she was about to exit the building, her phone started ringing. Beckett quickly ran from Martha's school while trying to grab her phone. She had already disturbed the performance once, and she didn't want to do it again. Beckett almost dropped the phone when she saw Castle's smiling face staring back. Tapping her phone to answer it, she practically knocked herself out with the phone in her haste.

"Rick. Hi." She said nervously.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't answer your call. I was in the shower. I thought it was Gina nagging me about public appearances so I ignored it. You know me though, my curiosity got the better of me. I was worried it was my mother or Alexis calling so I stepped out to check it."

He was in the shower? You only showered in the middle of the day for one reason. You had gotten all hot and sweaty and Castle wasn't the type to go for a run.

"I'm sorry. You were in the middle of something," or someone. "It wasn't important, you could have called me back later."

"No, it's fine. I just got up and thought a shower was way overdue."

Beckett frowned. "You just got up. It's 2. Have a late night?"

Was he out partying until 5 am?

"Yes and no. I can't sleep for more than a few hours."

Beckett frowned. His sleep pattern had always been erratic. Either because of a case, or writing when inspiration struck. He never had trouble sleeping before.

"Are you okay?" she wondered, concerned.

"Yeah. I've been to the doc for my annual checkup. Thank God there is a blood test to check for prostate now."

Beckett bit her lip and smiled. Typical Castle to throw in a joke.

"So, you're in New York."

"Yes. I was wondering if you were free to catch up. If you want to."

"Yes. Sure. Of course," he quickly said.

Beckett bit her lip. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Umm ok. Whenever you're free works for me,"

Castle chuckled. "Well, I am literally standing here butt naked. It's going to take me a little while to get ready. We can meet in an hour or so. It depends where you want to meet, and how long it will take me to get ready."

Beckett laughed. He took longer to get ready than she did, and he didn't even need to apply make up. Although, she had seen him with her eyebrow comb more than once, though he had tried to hide it.

"Well, you don't need to dress up for me Rick."

"Yeah, that time frame was me going casual."

Beckett laughed again. Something she had only been doing for the past few minutes. It had been too long for her to remember when it had occurred before today.

"Well, I could come to you. That way you could save time travelling, and there would be no need to style your hair."

"There is always a need to style my hair," he mocked.

"Or we could meet somewhere else if you prefer."

"No, here is fine. I'll see you soon then."

"Okay. See you soon."

Beckett took a deep breath as she hung up the phone. The easy part was over. Now she had to face the man she loved yet had rejected.

* * *

_A huge thank you to all of you out there who read, reviewed, favourited or alerted me and my stories. I recently found my inbox flooded and was like WOW what's going on? Whatever spurred it on keep it up people please. I really need to pick me up at the moment. _

_Oh and if you haven't already checked it please read my story __**You &Coffee. **__My inspiration for this story was a random card sent to me by fellow author LittleLizzieZentara. We met because Liz reviewed my first Castle fanfic, Strange, weird and Wonderful. We struck up a friendship over 2 years ago now. See what a review can do : )_


	2. Chapter 2

_OMC OMC OMC_

_(Oh My Castle Oh My Castle Oh My Castle)_

_The response to this story was overwhelming. _

_AHHHHHHHHH_

_You people are EXTRAORDINARY_

_20 review, 20 favorites and 84 followers AHHHHHHHH_

_I swear I stopped breathing when I saw my Inbox._

_I didn't expect such a positive response._

_ If you guys are just as grateful and leave me lovely reviews for this chapter I promise to upload another chapter within 24 hours. Yes I like to use bribery, I know you use it on me to. Oh I know if you review a chapter for me, tell me about one of your stories and I will go and read and review for you to. Deal!_

_Ok so if you didnt think it was AU in the last chapter its gonna go Au in this one and if you dont think it in 2 you will in 3._

_3_

* * *

Beckett stepped out of the elevator and strode towards the loft. Head held high, she approached the door as if she were approaching a criminal. Never let them see fear. The trouble was she wasn't approaching a criminal, she was approaching Castle. The fear she felt was so much more than she had ever felt when facing a criminal.

During the time she had dated Castle, and even before that, she had opened up to him, more than she had to anyone else. She shouldn't feel scared about opening up to him now, but she did.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. She plastered a smile on her face and then quickly got rid of it. A toothy fake grin wasn't appropriate. She tried a half smile but that didn't seem to fit either. It came across as if she were trying too hard. Beckett ran a hand over her face before knocking on the door again. She could do this, she had done it before.

"I'm coming." A faint response could be heard. "I'm coming, don't leave," this time the response was a lot louder.

Beckett heard a light thump on the door and frowned trying to figure out what the noise could have been. Did he just fall over? The door suddenly opened and a flustered looking Castle stood before her.

"Hi. Sorry about that."

Beckett looked over the man standing before her. He was wearing a well worn red t shirt, blue jeans and socks. It clicked to Beckett what the thump had been. Castle had slid into the door on his socked feet in his haste to answer the door.

"Hi. Did you need to more time to get ready? I did try and take my time."

Castle shook his head. "No, it's fine. I spilt aftershave on myself and had to re-shower. Do I not look okay?"

Beckett looked over him. "No, you look," tired, sad, harried. "Great."

Castle nodded. "Thanks. So do you. Please come in," he replied as he stood back and allowed her to walk into the loft.

Beckett took a few steps in. Instead of doing what she had really wanted to do, what she had done well over a year ago, she simply placed a peck on his cheek.

"It's good to see you, Rick."

As she pulled away she felt his lips graze her cheek too.

"You too," he managed to whisper.

Beckett took off her jacket and looked around the room. It hadn't changed but it was clear the two people in it had.

"Can I offer you a drink? Something to eat maybe?"

Beckett shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry, but if you just got up feel free to make yourself something. A smorelette maybe?"

Castle shook his head. "Haven't really been in the mood for smorelettes lately. How about a drink? Water, wine?"

"Coffee?" Beckett asked hopefully. It was their thing, but she was now unsure about the protocol around asking for it.

Castle smiled at her as he headed towards the kitchen. "Coffee of course. Coming right up."

Beckett walked over to the kitchen island and took a seat. She watched as Castle moved around the kitchen, making coffee for the both of them. He pulled down the mugs and grabbed the milk out of the fridge. Beckett frowned as she saw the bottom of Castle's flapping slightly. His t shirt was hanging loosely on him, and that wasn't right. She knew the shirt he was wearing. It was one of his favourites. Hers too, it was so soft and comfortable. He had once removed it off her body under the guise of having sex. It had been one of the few times he had managed to trick her. Once the offending article was off of her, he had slipped it over his head and then walked away. She had challenged him that the shirt should be hers considering it didn't fit him too well. The fabric was quite snug over his muffin top. He had argued that they were love handles and the shirt fit fine. Not only that, but he needed to keep his love handles covered, otherwise she might not be able to contain herself if she saw them. They were, after all, called love handles for a reason.

By the look of the loose-fitting shirt, Castle had lost his love handles so the shirt was no longer necessary. Beckett eyes widened at where her mind had gone and she quickly turned her gaze away from Castle.

"Here we go. One coffee."

Beckett reached for her coffee and kept her gaze on that and that only.

"Thanks."

Beckett wrapped her hands around the mug and took a large sip of the delicious liquid.

"Ahh," Beckett couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure. " Thanks, Rick. The coffee in DC sucks."

"No problem," he told her as he took a sip from his own mug. "So, how is DC? How's the job?"

Beckett sighed. "It's the same as the coffee."

"What?" Castle asked confused.

Beckett took her eyes off the coffee and glanced up at Castle. He was frowning at her.

"Can we not do this with the barrier between us?"

Castle shook his head, confused.

"The bench," she told him. "Could we sit somewhere and talk?"

Castle nodded "Of course. Come on."

Castle ushered her to one of the couches in the living room. Beckett took a long gulp of her coffee before abandoning it on the coffee table.

"Kate, tell me what's going on. What is happening with your job? Can I help in anyway? With a case? Is that why you are in New York?"

Beckett shook her head. "There is no case, Rick. There won't be any more either."

Castle looked at her shocked. "What? Did you get fired? Did those idiots in DC fire you? I'll make some calls to... Someone. "

Castle stood up and began to walk off into his study.

"I quit," Beckett yelled after him.

Castle turned to look at her. "What?"

"I quit."

"What? Why?" Castle walked back and sat next to her. "What happened? I thought this job was what you wanted?"

Beckett gritted her teeth and nodded. "So did I. It was a dream job. Do you know what the trouble with dreams is, Rick?"

Castle shook his head.

"Dreams don't change, but people do." Beckett told him. " The job was something that I once wanted, so I jumped at the chance to have it. I thought if I gave up the dream, it would mean I was giving up on something. That I was failing. I was wrong. I've evolved as a person but my dreams didn't evolve with me. Once I started the job, I realised that by getting an old antiquated dream I had given up the chance to have my new dream."

Castle placed a hand on her knee and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm so sorry, Kate. I know how much you love working. What are you going to do?"

Beckett shrugged. "I don't know. I just couldn't keep deluding myself. I hated my life and I needed to change that. Yesterday at the end of the day, I quit. They didn't want me to work out a two weeks' notice or anything, so I went home and packed my things. I got on the first plane this morning. There was nothing for me in DC. At least New York has my father and friends. I really didn't think much further than that."

Castle rubbed her knee reassuringly. "It's okay. You're right New York has friends and family and we'll all help you. How many days are you going to be in New York before you go back? Did you want to find an apartment in that time or think about work prospects? I can talk to Gates for you; I don't think I'll need to go to the mayor, but whatever you need."

"I am not going back to DC, Rick."

Castle frowned. "But your things, your apartment. You know what, forget about it. I can have someone deal with that for you."

Beckett stood up and walked away from him. "Castle, how can you be so nice to me about this?"

She hadn't been expecting this. Slamming the door in her face, yes. Being angry with her, of course. Helping her find a job and apartment, no definitely not.

"What did you expect?" he asked. "You want to move back to New York, I want to help with that."

"Why?" she asked. "Why would you want to help me? You asked me to marry you and I said no and moved to DC. How can you even stand to look at me?"

Castle stood up and walked over to her. "If you thought I wouldn't want to look at you Kate then why are you here? Why did you call me?"

Beckett bit her lip. "Your mother said I should call."

Castle frowned. "My mother?"

Beckett nodded. "When I got off the plane, I went to my storage unit and dropped off my things. I needed to talk to someone so I went to see your mother."

"Really? Wait, why do you have a storage unit in New York? Didn't you move your things to DC?"

Beckett gulped. "I took two suitcases of my things to DC, and put the rest into storage. Once I got myself an apartment that wasn't on a month to month lease, I was going to send for my things."

Castle frowned. "You rented a month by month apartment?"

Beckett nodded.

"You know what, I'm not going to go into that now. You went to see my mother. Why not your father or Lanie?"

Beckett hung her head down and tried to blink back tears. The fear and anxiety she had felt on the plane flying back home came flooding back. "Because I needed my Mom." Beckett looked up Castle and shrugged. "My mother always helped me figure out how to fix messes I got myself into. The one I could turn to when I was having boy trouble. I know your mother can be strange and eccentric at times but.."

"But she is also wise," Castle offered.

Beckett nodded. "I feel like I can be open and honest with her. You must get that trait from her."

"Well that's one trait I will admit to getting from her. So be open and honest with me now, Kate. Why are you here?"

Taking a deep breath Beckett closed her eyes. Now that she was here, she didn't know if she could do it. Open up her heart to him.

"I made a mistake. I made a huge mistake and I regret it. If I could be go back I would, but I can't. I feel like I'm dying inside because of my decision. I'm here because I'm still in love with you."

"What?"

Beckett cringed as she heard the anger in his voice. She opened her eyes and shrugged. "I love you. I wasn't going to come and see you. I know I have no right to come here and say this to you but your mother.."

"How can you love me?" he accused.

Beckett bit her lip. This was exactly what she had been expecting. How could she love him if she left him for a job? An internal struggle she had been having.

"How can you love me when I'm a weak pathetic human being?"he yelled.

Beckett was shocked. "Excuse me? Rick, what are you talking about?"

"I'm weak. You said no, and I just accepted that. You went to DC and I let you. How can you love me when I didn't even try to fight for you?"

Fight for her? He thought he was weak because he didn't fight for her?

"Rick, that's ridiculous. You are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I know. Do you think you could have reasoned with me? You know how stubborn I am."

Castle nodded. "Exactly. I know how stubborn you are. I also know how to break through that, and how rewarding it can be when I succeed."

"Yes, at times you have gotten through to me Rick, but it hasn't been easy. Look how long it took us to get together. Years!"

"But I didn't even try, Kate." Castle ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I didn't try to fight with you, and I should have. You said no. So what? You said no to marriage, not to us. Why do couples break up after a no to a proposal? You need to be ready for marriage. You weren't ready, that's fine. It's a big step and too many people rush into it. I did it with my first two marriages, which is why I held off this time. I wanted to make sure I was making the right decision. With or without the ring, I still love you, and I should have fought to either keep you in New York or gone with you to DC."

Beckett gulped. He had held off proposing, which meant he had always planned on doing it. The job offer had only forced him to bring the proposal ahead, not force the proposal. There was one thing that stuck in her mind, though.

"You love me or loved me?"

"Love you."

Beckett's lip trembled. "You still love me?"

Castle gaped at her. "Of course I still love you. I can't just turn that off. I proposed because I want to be with you for the rest of my life. It may have seemed sudden to you, but please believe me when I tell you it wasn't."

"You still love me," Beckett repeated.

Castle nodded. "Yes."

"But I left you for a job."

"I let you go."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did," he argued.

Beckett shook her head. "This is ridiculous. I am angry at myself for leaving you, yet you're angry for letting me go. That doesn't make sense."

"That's us to a tee. We don't make sense and yet I have never had a more perfect relationship. I am not saying we didn't have our ups and downs, we did. It's perfect because it's imperfect. It means that life will never be boring. When people get bored in their relationship, that's when things can go south."

Beckett smiled. He was right. As crazy and confusing as their relationship was at times, it was pretty perfect. Or imperfect as he put it. "Yeah, it was interesting. Until I did what I always do, ruin it."

Castle shook his head. "Let's not lay blame right now. We can go around and around in circles, and end up back where we started. Can we put that on the back burner for now? You said you had a new dream. What is it? What do you want, Kate?"

Beckett shook her head. "I am going to put feminism back a couple of centuries by saying this. To be with you, Rick. My dream is to be with you. The life we had together. The fun we had. I want it back."

Castle smiled. "What's so wrong with that? Wanting to love and be loved doesn't make you inferior. It's not a ridiculous dream. I imagine it's a dream many people have and few actually get. Many settle for second best. Believe me, I have been there, I know. Feminism doesn't mean you can't love a man or be a wife. It's about equality. I've always treated you with respect. I've never thought you couldn't do something simply because you were a woman. I even let you kill your own spiders."

At hearing this, Beckett scoffed.

"Okay, so when I see a spider, I scream like a girl and jump onto the nearest piece of furniture until you come and kill it for me. If you try and argue that I want to open door for you, it's only so I can look at your butt."

Beckett laughed. He was right, of course. He did things for her not because he didn't think she could do them, but because he wanted to care for her. He brought her coffee to make her smile. It also worked both ways. There were times when she made him dinner, not because she was a woman but because she wanted to.

"So my dream to be with you, it's not farfetched?"

Castle shook his head. "No."

Beckett's lip trembled. Could this really be happening? Was he really considering allowing her back into his life?

"Are you saying you want to be with me?" she asked nervously.

Castle smiled as he took a step closer to her "Yes."

"What if I want to move to LA and become an actress?" she asked.

"Then I would still love you. I would just love you in L.A."

Beckett smiled. He didn't even disagree with her preposterous notice of becoming an actress.

"Aren't you worried about my commitment to you?"

Castle shook his head. "No."

Beckett bit her lip. How could this man have so much faith in her when she even doubted herself?

"But obviously, you are worried about your commitment to me. I can fix that," Castle replied as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Marry me."

* * *

Thanks Annem57 for being a Beta. Your giving me so much without even knowing it


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so some of you may not have realised it but it was past 2 am my time when I posted the last chapter.  
After posting it i didnt go to bed , instead I had a Kate Beckett moment and went to soak in a hot bath.  
I am in training, (ha ha) for an event here called THE CITY TO BAY. Its a 12km course and you can either walk or run 3, 6 or 12.  
I am walking the 12km/7.5 miles and every year I try and beat my time. I push myself way to hard and end up being so sore afterwards.  
The event is on sunday and then ill be able to relax in the meantime im soaking my body at 230 am.  
I was also hungry, so i made myself a chicken wrap and sat in my bath eating it while reading an old Harlequin/ Mills and Boon Blaze novel.  
By the time i got to bed it was like 4 am and then I had to get up at 830 for a hair trial for my friends wedding. Photos on twitter Nattie Lizzie NattieLizzie  
I need my beauty sleep which is why I was already snuggled in bed at 8 pm. Instead of up writing and reading.  
Thanks to the people below who reviewed my story also all those who added alerts.  
None of you recommended one of your stories for me to review but Ive gone and looked at your profiles and am trying to get through them.  
Thanks again for the amazing repose to this story hope you like this chapter

phnxgrl **lkwill39** fbobs **gsr4ever** Manxkid **jennkyle** wendykw **sports lover12and ff lover3 **RGoodfellow64 **theputz913** gostopow **AlakazamPantha** firerosedreamer67

* * *

Beckett blinked at the ring glistening in front of her. A big shiny ring! Right there! It was right there. Was she imagining it? Ha, maybe Castle slipped something into her coffee. Was she even in New York? Maybe she was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. There was no way Castle could be proposing to her again. She had left him. Taken the stupid job. Yet there he was, ring in hand.

"What?" she finally managed to get out.

Castle got down on one knee. "Marry me. Let me be your one and done."

"Rick." Beckett gasped. He really was doing it. Rick Castle, the man she loved yet rejected, was proposing to her again.

"I know you wouldn't enter into a marriage unless you were truly in love. You're a one and done person kind of person. Marriage means something to you. It's a commitment, not just a piece of paper. You wouldn't just up and leave a marriage for no reason. You wouldn't just run. If you love me and want to be with me, then think about marrying me."

Beckett gulped. "Marry you?"

Castle nodded. "Marry me so that you will have no doubt in your mind about your our commitment issues. Marry me because I am ruggedly handsome. Marry me so I can wake up to your gorgeous, well everything. Marry me because you want to spend the rest of your life waking up next to me Marry me because you know no one will ever love you a much as I do. Marry me because you love me. Marry me so you can get free delicious coffee. Marry me and let's start our new life together. Marry me so we can dream together."

Beckett looked down at the ring and then up at Castle. He had quite a few reasons why she should marry him. The coffee one was quite appealing. As was being loved like she never had been before. The idea of dreaming with Castle had her smiling. Unicorns with light sabres as horns came to mind. As far fetched as that was, Castle proposing to her for a second time beat that.

"Your mother told me you carried the ring around. I didn't believe her."

Castle shrugged. "It reminds me of a great love. It gives me hope. Somehow it makes me feel safe."

Beckett nodded. She wore her mother's rings and father's watch for that very same reason. Now he was asking her to wear his ring. Metal and rock that was a universal symbol that she had someone in her life whom would love honor and protect her. Always.

"When?" Beckett asked.

Castle frowned. "When what? When do I feel safe? All the time when I'm with you."

Beckett laughed as she shook her head. "No. When do you want to get married? When can we get married?"

A grin broke out on his face as he stood. "Is today too soon?" he asked eagerly.

Beckett bit her lip nervously. Something she knew he loved and often did it just to make him smile. "Is that even possible?"

Castle eyes widened as he nodded. "Oh it's possible. I know people. Let me make a few calls." Castle ran off towards his study.

Beckett laughed as she followed after her fiancé. "Ahh, Rick, aren't you forgetting something?"

The man turned around and shook his head as he put the ring down on his desk and picked up his phone. Beckett crossed her arms as she leaned against the doorframe of his study. She loved the way she could cause him to lose his ability to think clearly. Beckett cleared her throat before sending him an amused smile.

"Castle."

"Whoops, sorry," he then giddily ran over to her and pulled her into a quick kiss. "Now I feel better," he told her as he moved away.

Beckett nodded. "Me too, but..." Beckett held up her hand and wiggled her bare finger. "I know that the ring gives you hope but..."

Castle's eyes widened comically as he looked at her bare hand, then back to his desk where the ring lay abandoned. "Oh, it gives me more hope on your finger. Well, more than hope, it's a commitment. One I obviously need to actually enforce," he told her as he ran back to the ring. Picking it up, he held it to his mouth and blew his hot breath on it. He frowned at the ring before rubbing it against his shirt. Examining it again, he seemed satisfied with his results. Turning back to her, he kissed the ring before sliding it on her finger.

Beckett marvelled at the ring. "It fits perfectly."

"It's almost as if I measured your finger in your sleep."

Beckett laughed. Why she wasn't surprised by this? "Of course you did." She then wrapped her arms around her fiancé and squeezed tight.

His arms wrapped around her and she sighed in pleasure. It felt so good to be in his arms. Yes, the kiss had felt great, but there was something so satisfying about being held. While she had been drowning in misery in DC, she often thought about being held by Rick. Yes, she had thought about his incredible kisses, and the unbelievable pleasure she had felt during their lovemaking. The thing that had been forefront in her mind was the feeling of being held. A hug that could mean multiple things each time one was experienced. Yet, what was common to all of Rick's hugs had been love. Love and Happiness. Love and Comfort. Love and let's not freeze to death. Love and Oh My God we didn't get blown up. Love and I'll be here for you no matter what. Right now, his hug meant Love and Forever. At least, that was how she was interpreting it.

"Sorry if I jumped the gun running in here, ready to call a judge. I am just so happy I'm not thinking all that clearly. You do that to me."

"I know?"

"Were you serious about how soon? It's okay if you're not. If you want the big white wedding, then that's what we will do."

"I just want you," she uttered the words that had been crucial to starting their relationship.

"Me and 100 of our closest friends right?"

Beckett released the tight hold she had on her fiancée. "If you want a big wedding or need to have one, then that's okay. You're a celebrity, sort of. You have social commitments, I understand that. If you're happy with rushing off to a judge, then honestly I am okay with that, too. I love you."

"I love you too, which is why I am going to ignore that sort of comment," he told her. "But to be honest, every second you're not my wife is causing me physical pain."

Beckett rolled her eyes at his melodramatics, but she understood what he meant. She loved him and wanted to be with him. In DC, she had been in pain. At first her heart hurt, then due to self neglect the rest of her body did too.

"Kate, I don't need the big wedding. I don't want a bunch of strangers staring at me while I confess my undying love you. You, me and the judge is all I need."

Beckett nodded. That was all she needed to. She was going to suggest Vegas, but she couldn't look at an Elvis impersonator without bursting out laughing. She wasn't sure whose outfit was worse. Ryan's, Esposito's, or Castle's. Although the wig had suited her fiance very well.

"But I do like to brag," he told her.

Beckett smiled. Here it comes. Richard Castle, Diva. You, me, a judge and a sky writer.

"Could we invite a few people here to celebrate? Nothing over the top. I promise."

Beckett scoffed. Castle not go over the top. She would believe it when he saw it. He must have sensed her doubt.

"Oh ye of little faith. I mean it Kate, all I need you. I would like to share our joy with our family though. My mom, your dad, and Alexis at a minimum. If you're okay with a few more, then Lanie, Gates and the guys. I want them to find out from us personally before they hear about it in the gossip column."

Beckett smiled. "Once we get married it ,will become public record. I doubt we would be able to keep a secret for long."

Castle sighed. "Exactly, and I don't want that. I don't want the media announcing to our friends we are married before we do. Even if we don't have a little celebration, my mother will no doubt organise one for us. Something spur of the moment. We could wake up in the middle of the night to a bedroom full of guests."

Beckett's brows rose. "She wouldn't do that, would she?"

Castle nodded. "My 18th birthday. I wasn't wearing underpants."

"Oh," Beckett thought about the many times she had fallen asleep naked in Rick's bed. Not to mention how often she had planned on doing it in the future.

Castle nodded. "Which is why if you're serious about getting married today, then I want to make some calls. I want to make sure the guys can get off work to be here to celebrate."

Beckett shook her head. "Rick, I doubt the guys will be able to get off work at such late notice. Wait. Did you say Gates?"

Castle nodded. "Gates likes me now."

Beckett tried to hold in her laughter "Really. Did you get a head injury that no one told me about?"

"I am serious. I got lucky. Someone died."

Beckett raised her brows at that.

"I mean a collector died. I have been on the lookout for those creepy dolls Gates likes. Finally one of my connections came through, and I was able to buy a mint collection for her. She tolerates me now. Even lets me follow the guys around on really creepy cases."

Beckett was shocked. Castle was still working at the precinct. Scratch that, Castle was still annoying the guys at the precinct.

"So I can call Gates and see when the guys might be free." Castle assured her.

Beckett bit her lip. "Don't you think they guys will get annoyed that you told Gates we were getting married before we tell them."

A mischievous grin appeared on his face and Beckett was immediately worried.

"What are you up to, Rick?" Beckett asked warily.

"I won't tell them."

"What? I don't understand. You will invite them to our wedding, but you won't tell them we are married?"

"It will be a surprise. I've been meaning to get them back for my birthday anyway."

Beckett shook her head. "You want to surprise them because we surprised you with a birthday gift."

Castle nodded. "Yes. Well no. That sounds bad doesn't it. I don't want to use our wedding in that way. We bring them here under the guise of a book party. That way, no one will accidentally find out. Once they get here, we can make the announcement, and then after that it won't matter who knows. It makes it easier and no one can get upset over who got told first."

Beckett thought about his suggestion. It wasn't a bad one. It was probably one of Castle's saner plans. No one would know they were getting married, so hopefully they could keep it from the media at least for a few hours. Everyone would find out at the same time, so no one could get hurt. At least, she hoped they wouldn't be hurt. If everyone was there, she might have some support just in case anybody had hurt feelings.

A wedding by a judge and a celebration at the loft with immediate friends and family, perfect. The ceremony would be quick and intimate. All they really needed was the 'I do' and a signature. It was about commitment, not pomp and circumstance. Beckett had never really imagined herself having a big white church wedding. Okay, so she had worn a tea towel on her head and played wedding more than once as a child. As an adult though, she never saw herself in a big cream puff style dress. Some woman looked great; she feared she would look like one of those toilet roll dolls. If Rick had wanted it, she would have gone along with it to a certain degree. One thing she knew about marriage, thanks to her parents, was that sometimes you put your partner first. It wasn't about giving in, it was about knowing which battles to fight and which to let go. He wasn't asking for that, though. He was happy with a judge and then a party after. Even though the most important part of a wedding day was the 'I do', most people usually enjoyed the reception more. It could work. He was inviting all the important people. Anyone else would simply fly under her radar.

"Ok, let's do this."

Castle waggled his eyebrows. "Do what?"

Beckett lightly smacked her fiancée.

"Get married."


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all. Wow I am loving the overwhelming response to this story. Thanks you guys are awesome.

I just wanted to remind people that this story _**AU**_. I know this! This is just one possible way it could go. What I have the characters say or isn't necessarily how I think the characters would act. I am just having a bit of fun with this.

* * *

Beckett and Castle walked hand in hand to the elevator of Castle's building. He pressed the button, and when the door opened, he gestured for Beckett to go first.

"After you, Mrs Castle."

Beckett, aka Mrs Castle, walked into the elevator and gave her butt a little wiggle.

"Why thank you, Mr Castle. And who says I am taking your name?"

Castle followed after her, eyeing off her butt. "Well, you could be Castlebeck like the Detective from the remake of Gone in 60 Seconds."

Beckett laughed but rolled her eyes. Secretly, being referred to as Mrs Castle sent a thrill through her body. Beckett stalked over to her husband and pressed him against the wall.

"We'll see."

Beckett then crushed her lips to his. There hadn't been much chance for any lip action. Once they decided to get married, it had been all go go go. He had called a few judges and found one who was free. Castle had then made the calls to get everyone to his loft under false pretences. After that, they had rushed off to the judge. They hadn't even been able to enter together in case anyone recognised them. Castle had gotten the car to drop her off a block away. He had gotten dropped off out the front so he could make a quick dash inside. It wasn't as if he were under constant surveillance, but they didn't want to take any chances. The day was meant to be about them not the paparazzi.

After a quick we do and two signatures, they had then left. Well, she had left and walked up the block to where Castle and the car were waiting for her. Although kisses could have been exchanged in the car, the pair had simply sat there and held each other. Now they were back home, though, Beckett wasn't holding back.

She dipped her tongue into his mouth as she ran her hands down his shirt and under the hem.

"Wow, take it easy there Mrs Castle," Castle told her as he pushed her away slightly. "We have plenty of time for that."

Beckett pouted slightly. He was right and there was a security camera watching them. "Okay. I do need to shower and change for the party," Beckett then bit her lip and smiled. "You know you could help me with that."

Castle shook his head as he pulled out his phone. "After the party."

Beckett frowned at her husband. "You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head again, but this time was smiling at his phone.

"What are you smiling about?" Beckett asked as she tried to look at his phone.

Castle moved his phone away and put it in his pocket.

"Nothing."

The doors opened and he gestured for her to exit.

"The guys will be here in 2 hours. All your boxes are in Alexis' room."

"It really wasn't necessary having someone go and get them for me, Rick."

Castle shrugged. "It was no big deal, and they didn't mind. You have 2 hours to pick out a stunning outfit, which I am sure you will have no problem."

Beckett smiled at her husband as they reached the door to his home, their home. He had offered to buy her a dress but she had declined. Shopping wasn't something she wanted to do after getting married. She had other lascivious things in mind.

"Thank you for offering to buy me a new dress Rick, but it wasn't necessary. You know I have plenty of outfits."

Castle shook his head. "That's one thing I need to get used to with being married to you. The strange need you have to not spend my money. That's a first."

Beckett bit her lip trying not to laugh at his humour.

"But you do need to get used to the idea that I want to spend money on you." Rick told her.

Beckett nodded. "I'll work on it if you will."

"Good," Castle told her before he swept her up in his arms.

Beckett let out a yelp. "What are you doing Rick?"

"Carrying you over the threshold," he told her.

Beckett opened her mouth to argue but then let it go. Okay so it was a bit cave mannish, but she kind of liked it. She always preferred being in control, yet when it came to Rick, she didn't mind. Especially when it came to bedroom activities. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay."

Castle was a little surprised but her willingness to let him carry her over the threshold. That was the great thing about their relationship, the ability they had to surprise each other.

Castle easily opened the door and pressed his lips to hers as he carried her into their home. Beckett closed her eyes and drank in the essence her husband was giving off. He was happy and confidant, and it was intoxicating. When Beckett heard soft music playing, she opened her eyes.

"What the...?" Beckett asked.

"How the..?" Castle asked the empty room.

Beckett struggled in Castle's arms, and he let her go. She took a few steps into the loft and gazed around. In the few hours they had been gone, the loft had been transformed. Twinkling lights adorned the roof, wrapped around the large floor to ceiling pillars and the staircase. Large vases of bright white flowers had been placed around the area. Beckett walked further into the loft, and noticed the couches had been removed. There were a few narrow tables against the windows. Each table was covered in crisp white tablecloths and more flowers. At one of the tables, a slim redhead stood pouring champagne into glasses.

"Alexis," Beckett called out to the woman in shock.

"Alexis honey, what did you do?"

Beckett felt Castle come up behind her and she turned to look at him. What had Alexis done? Turning to look back at the room and Alexis, Beckett marvelled at the transformation.

"Alexis, you did all this?" she asked the young woman.

Alexis smiled at them and shrugged. "Dad called and told me what was going on. He asked if I could get the place ready for the celebration."

Beckett looked at her husband. He had organised this. When? She had left him alone while she went to the bathroom to freshen up before they left to go and see the judge. He said he had called everyone about the "book party". She had been unsure on how he was going to explain it to his daughter. Now she knew the answer.

"I said tidy up my room and get rid of the smell," Castle told his daughter.

Alexis simply rolled her eyes. "You and Kate deserve more than a nice smelling bedroom. I have a few connections of my own, so I made a few calls."

Castle left his wife's side to go and hug his daughter. Beckett looked around the room again. It was beautiful and tasteful. It's exactly what she would have wanted. Beckett took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes to force back the tears

"I hope it's okay."

Beckett opened her eyes and looked at the young woman who was looking at her nervously.

"It's beautiful," Beckett told her. "Thank you so much for going to all the effort in such a small amount of time."

Alexis shrugged. "I wanted you two to have a nice wedding."

The young woman took a step towards her, and Beckett opened her arms. She was unsure on how Castle's daughter was going to take their marriage.

"Congratulations," Alexis told her as she gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm happy for you." As Alexis pulled away she stared directly into Beckett eyes. "I really am happy for you."

A grin broke out on Beckett's face. "Thank you, Alexis," she then pulled the young woman back into a hug. "I'm glad you approve."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the blushing bride and groom?"

Beckett turned around and saw her father and Martha walking down the stairs. Both parents were dressed formally, Martha in a glittery gold gown, her father in a suit. Beckett stared in shock. Castle had been up to no good behind her back.

"You can't keep a secret, can you?" Beckett accused her husband although there was no anger in her voice.

Castle laughed as he came up behind her. "Well, I couldn't keep it a secret from my mother and daughter. I thought I should contact your father to tell him what my intentions were."

"Congratulations Katie," Beckett turned back to her father just as he enveloped her in a hug. "I'm glad you're back."

"Umm thanks, Dad."

"I'm proud of you."

Beckett frowned as she pulled out of the hug. "Proud of me, for what? Getting married? Making the wrong decision in the first place?"

Jim shook his head. "For realising you made a mistake and being brave enough to admit that. You're stubborn, Katie. Unfortunately you get that from both me and your mother. I expected you to stay in the job, even though I could tell you weren't happy. I'm proud of you for being honest with yourself. I am so glad you have finally opened up your heart to love again."

Beckett felt tears in her eyes again. "Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome. You've got yourself a good man here."

Castle moved forward and Beckett noticed the slight fear in him.

"Thank you Sir. I promise to look after your daughter as much as she will let me, and then I'll fight with her on the rest."

Jim laughed. "Well, you're up for one hell of a fight. However, I think you might just have it in you. Come here," Jim extended his hand out to Castle. When the man took it, Jim pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations, but don't call me sir. Jim is fine, son."

"Okay Jim, sorry," Castle told the man who was still holding him tight.

"Just so you know, I carry a gun and am prepared to use it if necessary."

Castle froze as Jim let go of him. Beckett looked at the stunned expression on her husband's face.

"Rick, are you okay?" Beckett narrowed her eyes at her father. "Dad, what did you say to him?"

Jim burst into laughter. "You were right Martha, he is so easy to get."

"Darling, the look on your face!" Martha exclaimed as she hugged her son.

"What's going on?" Beckett questioned her new extended family.

"I told Rick I carry a gun."

Beckett gaped at her father. "What?"

"Well, it's what you get for not including us in the ceremony." Martha told her before engulfing her in a hug.

Sadness swept over Beckett. Martha was annoyed they weren't part of the ceremony. Of course she was. It was her son's wedding. Yes, he had been married before, but she supposed it didn't matter. Beckett released Martha.

"Martha, we're sorry. We shouldn't have rushed."

Martha laughed. "No apologies, dear. I'm just glad the two of you got your act together. When Richard called to say you were getting married, I thought he was joking. The last I heard you called and left a voicemail. You were so sad when you left. I honestly thought you were going to run back to DC with your tail between your legs."

Beckett smiled. "I will never be able to repay you for your advice to call Rick."

Martha picked up Beckett's left hand. "There are two rings on your finger, that's good enough for me."

"Okay, everyone. Our time's limited," Alexis told them. "The caterer will be here soon, as will the cake. Dad, I don't know what you're doing with your hair today, but if I were you I'd go fix it. I have a friend who is into photography, and she will be here soon."

"Ahh Alexis," Castle interrupted.

Alexis waved him off. "Don't worry Dad: she knows she can't print your photos without your permission. She's agreed to sign a waiver. Trust me, you're going to want to remember today, and cell phone photos won't cut it."

"Off you go Richard," Martha told him pushing him off in the direction of his room.

"But Kate," he tried to protest.

Alexis smiled at her father as she looped her arm around Kate's.

"Don't worry Dad, we'll look after her."


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah no bad reviews : ) You guys are the greatest.

Thanks for those who wished me well on my "Marathon" It wasn't a marathon as such but those of you out there do compete in marathons your amazing. Insane but amazing, LOL. That's a huge distance. I only did 12 km (which is 7.4 in the old money). I walked it. In the end my time was 1 hour and 35 minutes. Yeah I walk fast. The timing system failed so only those people who timed themselves can really know what time they did it in others just get an estimate. Ouch. Based on last years results I figured I came in 240th out of 9000 walkers. Awesome huh.

If you're just as awesome as me you will leave an even awesomer review. (Sorry I am on a high, just off Skype with LittleLizzieZentara. During our Skpye session I got a call and had a phone interview for a job and got asked to come to a group interview in two weeks. Yeah) So yeah if I get lots of good positive reviews ill post another chapter in less than 24 hours : )

Thanks

Beckett allowed herself to be guided upstairs. Castle had told her that her things were in Alexis' room. It made sense for her to go with Castle's daughter. It made sense, but being away from him for even a few minutes was torture. How had she made it through those months in DC?

She hadn't!

Alexis was right, though: Castle did need to fix his hair. It was soft and fluffy, and reminiscent of Sunday mornings in bed. Yet if they were getting photos done, he should probably style it. The privilege of knowing what he looked like when he got up was her and hers only.

Beckett walked into Alexis' bedroom. Even though she had gone to college and had taken a lot of her things with her, it was still her room. Beckett's boxes were neatly stacked against one of the walls in the room. It was probably Alexis who had stacked them there. Castle's lackey had probably been his mother and daughter, maybe even her father.

Beckett looked at her boxes, trying to figure out which one held her dresses. She didn't take anything formal to DC. If she remembered correctly, she had shoved the dresses into the boxes when packing her apartment up. They weren't folded nicely, so no doubt would be wrinkled. She hoped one of them was iron-friendly. On the way home, she had discussed with Rick about what she would wear. He was particularly fond of the red "Cinderella" dress he had bought her for the jewel thief case. She loved wearing red, as it was definitely one of the colors that made her look really good. However, no matter how untraditional their wedding was, she couldn't fathom wearing red.

"Kate."

Beckett turned to see Alexis still standing behind her.

"Your father brought this for you," Alexis gestured towards the bed.

Beckett saw the white box that she hadn't noticed when she first walked in. The box was slightly creased and there was a little dust on the top.

"He said you don't have to wear all of it, or any of it. He just wanted you to have something of your mother's on your wedding day. He hinted that if you wanted to turn the fabric into a christening gown, that would be okay too."

Beckett frowned. Christening gown? Her father was already thinking of grandchildren. The thought had her smiling though. It was a discussion she and Rick had never had. Beckett looked at the box on Alexis's bed. It contained fabric from her mother? Her mother didn't sew. Beckett walked over to the bed, and opened the box cautiously. She peeled back the tissue paper and gaped at the white fabric inside.

"Mom's wedding dress," she gasped. Beckett picked up the dress by the shoulders and shook it out. A few things fell to the ground, but Alexis scooped them up.

"Here. Shoes and I think one of those hat veils."

Beckett laughed. Her mother had often commented that she wished she had taken a few photos without the veil hat. Johanna had always warned her not to wear anything too trendy. What was in style today was retro tomorrow. Stick with classic lines, her mother had told her.

"It's a beautiful dress," Alexis told her.

Beckett nodded. The dress was relatively plain. It was a long, straight dress made of silky material. The only decoration was the top half of the dress. It had a sweetheart neckline in the silky material, but up to the neck and down the arms to the wrist was all lace. Beautiful intricate lace. She had remembered her mother telling her that the lace had been very expensive, but she had loved it at first sight. The rest of the dress may have been plain, but Johanna thought it had been worth it. Beckett's grandmother hadn't thought the same thing.

"I am glad you have something of your mother here with you today," Alexis told her.

Beckett heard the pain in Alexis' voice. No doubt the young woman was thinking of her own wedding day. Beckett hoped for Rick's sake that it was far, far, far into the future. Beckett had her mother's wedding dress, but would Alexis have her own mother there?

These women before her were now officially her family. Step daughter and stepmother. She was someone's stepmother. Mother! Beckett knew that Alexis was old enough to look after herself. Alexis had been looking after herself since before she hit her teens, more than likely. Some stepmothers didn't take the responsibility of mother seriously; others took on the responsibility with gusto. Beckett wanted to be one of those stepmothers. Beckett took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say thank you. At times, I haven't given you much of a reason to like me. So honestly, I would have understood if you were hostile towards me and this marriage."

Beckett tried to read Alexis' face, but the girl was an excellent poker player.

"I just want you to know this may seem rushed to you, but I do love your dad. Going to DC was the worst decision I've made, and I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life paying for that mistake. Rick has a very forgiving heart, and for that I am grateful. I promise that I will work hard on this marriage, every day. I know it won't always be easy, but I know it will be worth it. So thank you both for being so supportive of us."

"Nobody's perfect, Kate," Alexis told her. "You want to try, and that's what's important."

Beckett nodded at the young woman whose face remained impassive. "Alexis, your dad is the first person I have dated who has had children. I've never imagined being someone's stepmother. I want you to know that I want to be there for you, in whatever capacity you want. I know you are old enough to look after yourself. I also know you have your mother and grandmother that you can go to. However, if you need me for anything, I'm here. I can also not be here if you want time just with your father. I understand how special that time can be."

Alexis took a step towards her, and finally her face cracked into a smile. "Kate, you're not telling me anything I don't already know. I know you will be there for me now that you are officially my stepmother, because you have already been there for me. I knew I could turn to you when you and dad were just friends. You let me come and work at the precinct, and you gave me advice about studying abroad. You made a cop stay with me when Gram and Dad were hostages in the bank even though I acted like a bitch to you."

"Alexis, your family was in trouble: you only acted how anyone would act. I understood."

Alexis nodded. "Exactly. You understood, Kate, and you didn't hold it against me, even though I didn't apologise. I know Lanie spoke to you before she let me work with her in the morgue. And I can tell dad has been getting advice from you about parenting. I almost died at Supanovacon when dad saw me. Thank you so much for dragging him away so he didn't embarrass me."

Kate shrugged. "I was a young woman once. When your dad goes in Papa Bear mode, I immediately think back to the way my dad reacted. I rebelled and I made a lot of mistakes. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret."

"Because you care."

Beckett nodded. "Yeah."

"You've never tried to smother me, Kate. What I mean is that you have never tried to be overly like a mother to me. You haven't tried to suck up to me or organise things for us to do to impress dad. You treat me like an equal. You have taken care of me like a mother would without even realising it."

Beckett shrugged. "I guess I never thought of it that way before."

"I like the relationship we have now, Kate. I can talk to about things, and you don't back away when things get hard. You stayed when I had mono when I know Dad offered to pay for a hotel. You turn up to events that are important to our family, like Gram's monologue. That means a lot."

"You and Martha mean a lot to me. You were family before you were really family."

Alexis smiled. "Exactly. I am happy to introduce you as my stepmother, Kate. I want you to be at important events. I want you to keep doing what you have been doing. Thanks for allowing dad and I to have our time together, Gina never understood that. Maybe we could have daddy daughter day with you and your dad sometime. It might be nice for us to connect like that."

Beckett raised her brows in surprise. She hadn't been expecting this. She had always gotten along well with Alexis in the past. There was the brief point in her relationship with Rick when they thought Alexis didn't like her. It had simply turned out Rick had read his daughter wrong, and Alexis was just nervous about going to college. When Beckett had approached Alexis about the idea for Rick's surprise birthday party, the young woman had eagerly jumped at the opportunity. Apart from that, they hadn't had much one on one time together.

"If that's not overstepping any boundaries, that is. It's okay if you don't want to," Alexis added almost uneasily.

Beckett shook her head. "No, Alexis. I'd like that. I'm glad you feel like you can come to me."

Alexis looked down at her hands nervously. "I do have one last request. I know this is probably a bit much to unload on you on your wedding day."

"Anything, Alexis."

"Mothers Day."

Beckett's heart clenched.

"I know the day is probably hard for you. I know it's not the same, but it's hard for me, too. Dad really tries to make it up to me, but if anything, it makes me feel worse. He should be spoiling Gram, not feeling guilty because my mother isn't here. On Mother's Day, could we maybe do something, just the two of us? Even if it's just so Dad and Gram can have some time together. If we're together, maybe Dad won't feel so bad. We could do something to just forget the day."

Beckett gulped. She often tried to forget the day, but it never worked. Weeks leading up to Mother's Day, stores filled their shelves with cards and gift packs. She hated Mother's Day, or at least she did. Maybe the next one could be different.

"No Alexis, we can't forget Mother's Day. Mother's Day has always been sad for me since my mom has been gone. I'm honoured you want to spend the day with me. However, we aren't going to forget the day. I want it to be happy for the both of us. We'll organise to do something fun and exciting, okay?"

Alexis lost the nervous look and smiled.

"Thanks, Kate."

Beckett placed the dress on the bed and then opened her arms to Alexis.

"No Alexis, thank you. I somehow feel closer to my mom when I'm with you. That sounds crazy, but I do."

"Oh, are we hugging again? Make way for the mother-in-law."

Beckett looked up as Martha walked into the room. She was carrying three glasses of champagne, and put them down on the dresser before walking over to them. The woman threw her arms around them and squeezed tight for a few seconds.

"Now, what are we hugging about?" Martha asked as she released them.

Alexis swiped a hand under her eyes and Beckett copied her. It was normal for tears to be shed on a wedding day, right?

"Kate and I were just having a mother daughter talk. We're going to spend Mother's Day together doing something fun."

Martha clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's wonderful. I have a feeling it will do both of you good. Now you need to get ready, Richard already wants to come up here and see you. I told him it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Beckett laughed. "Umm Martha, we're already married."

"I know that dear but you shouldn't be denied your wedding day preparation. Now, I know we aren't your mother or best friends, but Alexis and I want to do what we can to make this day special for you."

Beckett smiled at her family. "My mother is here in spirit. I'm glad the two of you are here with me - I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you."

"Oh, goodness, is that your mother's dress, it's simply stunning."

"It is," Beckett told Martha, staring down at the dress. "It's a pity I won't be able to wear it. My mother was slightly larger than I was."

Martha shook her head. "Oh, don't be silly, dear. If you want to wear it, we will find a way. Do you know how many costumes I've had to fix at the last minute? Duct tape is my best friend, I can assure you. Now go and shower. Time is running out."


	6. Chapter 6

As promised another chapter in less than 24 hours because I got an awesome response from you all. Only one more to go.

Big thank you to my Beta **Annem57** for getting this back to me at super speed.

Also **Madcloisfan** who had a marathon reading session with my work. Alerted, followed, favourited and reviewed tons of my stories. Wow that's incredible thanks

* * *

Beckett slipped her feet into pair of silver heels just as she heard a knock at the door.

"Father of the bride. Can I come in?"

Beckett turned to look at Alexis who was standing near the door and nodded. After taking a shower, Martha and Alexis had helped her get ready. She had exited the bathroom in a robe borrowed from Martha, and had been pampered from that very moment on. The two women helped with her hair and makeup. Easy on the eyeliner, and her hair had been swept up into a small elegant bun. On Alexis' bed, a large collection of accessories had been laid out for her transformation. Between the three of them, they had managed to pin the back of the dress so it fit nicely instead of hanging loosely. The pins had then been hidden with a beautiful silver embroidered satin belt. Her mother's hat veil just didn't suit her, and her mother hadn't been too fond of it, either. However, the thought of wearing no veil at all didn't feel right. Alexis had come to the rescue. Unpicking the netting from the hat veil, Alexis had sewn it onto a Swarovski crystal hair comb. The comb had then been inserted into the top of her bun. When pulled over her head, the veil skimmed her eyebrows but could look equally as nice folded over the bun.

"Katie, you look stunning."

Beckett smiled at her father. That had been the consensus from the two women in the room, too.

"Thanks Dad. Do you think mother would mind the changes?" Beckett brought one hand to the belt, and the other to the veil.

Jim shook his head. "No. I think she would love it."

Beckett picked up the ring resting against her chest.

"Alexis's friend the photographer is here. Rick and I already got some photos done. Did you want some, too? Rick said it was fine if you don't."

Beckett shook her head. "No, it's fine. Send her in."

Jim ducked out of the room and returned a few seconds later, followed by a young woman with a camera.

"Hi Alexis."

"Hi Teresa. This is my stepmother, Kate."

Kate smiled. It was the first time she had heard the title said out loud, and she was surprised at how good it sounded. The woman walked towards Kate and held out her hand.

"Hi. Thank you so much for allowing me to photograph your wedding."

Beckett took her hand and shook it "No, thank you for doing this at such late notice."

"No problem. I got some pictures of Rick on his own, and then a few with Rick and your dad. Did you want the same?"

Beckett nodded. She allowed the young woman to set up a pose for her before a few photos were taken. Alexis then quickly folded back the netting on the hair clip.

"In case the netting looks dated in years to come."

Beckett smiled. The girl had remembered. A few more photos were taken, with Teresa throwing in a few suggestions on positions. Beckett then asked that the two women who had stood back and watched to come and join her for photos. She then made sure she got some one on one photos with each of them.

"Should we get Rick to come up and take a photo with the four of you? Or I can take some later?" Teresa asked them.

Castle's ears must have been burning because suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Can I please see my wife now?" Castle whined through the door.

The three Castle women in the room shared a look, while Jim laughed and headed to the door.

"Come in, Rick. We were just coming to get you for some photos. The guests should be arriving soon."

Beckett bit her lip as Castle entered the room. She was worried how he would take her in a white dress. He had mentioned he had wanted to rip the red dress off her the night she had worn it. Castle was looking forward to finally getting the chance. Hopefully, an event would come up soon where she could wear the dress and fulfill her husband's desires.

Any fears she had about Castle not liking her outfit went running out the door when his eyes widened and a lascivious grin appeared on his face.

"Oh," was all he managed to get out.

Beckett nervously took a step forward. "I know it's not the Cinderella dress."

"It's perfect," he told her as he walked over to stand in front of her. "I'm glad I decided to wear my silver tie."

Beckett looked down at her husband's chest. The tie wasn't gaudy silver like something that belonged in Vegas. It matched her belt perfectly, and his outfit had her salivating. She wasn't one to believe in coincidence or fate, but the evidence was right in front of her.

Castle wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Tilting his head towards her, he lightly touched his lips to hers.

"You look magnificent."

"Plenty of time for kissing later," Martha told them, interrupting their special moment.

Beckett and Castle smiled at his mother.

The pair separated, and posed for a few photos of just the two of them, and then their whole family. When it was close to the arrival time for the guests, the pair were finally left alone.

"Why did we decide to have a party again?" Rick asked as he pulled her into his arms yet again.

Beckett laughed. She had been thinking the same thing. "Well, for some silly reason we wanted to share our delight with our friends."

Rick nodded. "Friends are overrated."

"We were friends," she told him.

Rick shook his head. "No we weren't. We were soul mates from the very beginning."

Beckett smiled. "Is that right?"

"Yes," he leant forward and kissed her.

Beckett allowed the brief kiss but then pulled back.

"As much as I want to do this, it feels wrong in Alexis' room."

Castle looked around. "Yeah. You're right." He jumped slightly when his phone went off in his pocket. "The guests have arrived. Time to go."

Castle held out his hand to her, and she clasped the hand of her husband.

"Let's go."

The pair quietly walked out of the room, and walked to the top of the stairs. They sneakily peered down at the room below. Ryan and Esposito already had their hands full: a glass of champagne in one hand, food in the other. Jim and Martha were keeping the Gates' company, while Alexis was mingling with Lanie and Jenny. As if she knew she were being watched, Alexis looked up at them and gave a wink. Castle gave his daughter an okay hand signal, which caused the young woman to put down her drink and walk off.

Beckett warily looked at her husband.

"What's going on?"

"Alexis is just going to make an announcement. I figured we should make a grand entrance."

Beckett frowned. "And you think me walking down the stairs in a wedding dress isn't going to do that?"

Castle shrugged, and Beckett rolled her eyes. She wasn't used to being the centre of attention, but that was going to change. Giving him a quick peck, she linked her arm with his. If he wanted a grand entrance, then that's what they would do. He was, after all, doing it to announce his marriage to her.

"Can I have your attention please?" Alexis asked the crowd. She had turned the music down, and her voice carried quite clearly in the loft. "A few of you have already asked what's going on? If it's a book party, where are the books?"

Beckett looked at Castle with a smile. Did they really think they were going to fool a bunch of detectives?

"Well, your questions will be answered in just a minute," Alexis continued. "If you turn your attention to the stairs, I'd like to introduce you to the guests of honour."

Castle and Beckett ducked back quickly before they could be seen.

"Could everyone please raise their glasses, and welcome the new Mr and Mrs Castle."


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to post the last chapter today in aid of,

Me needing to leave in just a few seconds to go and meet up with some Castle friends I have recently made and meeting a few more soon.

The fact that the Season 5 finale will be on tonight in Australia, Finally!

And even though it seems like it has been a Fillion years. The new season is almost upon us.

Enjoy

* * *

Castle and Beckett paused for a second as they heard coughing from someone obviously choking, and a 'What the' that had clearly come from Lanie. Nodding at each other, Castle and Beckett emerged from their hiding spot and started descending the stairs.

Beckett couldn't help the enormous grin that broke out on her face at seeing the stunned faces of their friends. Ryan coughed a few more times before downing the rest of his champagne. Esposito was frozen in time mid bite of his appetiser. Gates was looking shocked while Lanie was catching flies with her open mouth.

"To the Bride and Groom," Alexis announced.

Only about half the people in the room responded. Castle and Beckett got to the bottom of the stairs and were now concerned about keeping it a secret. How were their friends going to react to seeing her? She had kept in contact with them as much as she could, although she never let on about her disappointment with her job.

"Hi," Beckett told her friends. It was enough to break the ice.

"Girl, did you get married without telling me?" Lanie asked as she walked over.

Beckett bit her lip. "Sorry, Lanie. It was.."

"You're sorry?" Lanie asked, cutting her off. "I'm just checking that you two actually got married, and you aren't joking with us."

Castle and Beckett held up their hands and showed her their matching wedding bands.

Lanie squealed in delight before throwing her arms around her friend. She held on tight for a few seconds before she turned to Castle and pulled him into a hug.

"You hurt her, and I'll kill you," Lanie whispered into his ear.

Castle nodded. "Already been told I'd get shot by Kate's father."

The next few minutes were a flutter of congratulations and kisses before the inevitable question was asked.

"How?"

Beckett nervously looked down at the glass of champagne in her hand.

"Well I quit my job yesterday, and came back to New York today."

"You came back today?" Esposito asked. "Well, when did you get married?"

"Today. A few hours ago." Castle told them.

"More of your connections?" Gates asked, slightly amused.

Castle shrugged. "Well, that's the whole point of connections."

"I didn't think you two were talking," Lanie questioned the pair.

Beckett bit her lip. "We weren't not talking, we just weren't keeping in contact."

"So, how did you go from no contact to getting married?" Ryan asked.

"Umm, well, it's because of Martha." Beckett informed her friend. "I flew in this morning, and I went to see her."

"Girl, why didn't you come and see me?" Lanie asked.

Beckett felt guilty. Lanie was her best friend, and she should have been the one she went to for advice.

"Lanie, I love you, but I really needed to talk to a mother figure." Beckett glanced up at Martha, and the woman kissed her hand then blew the kiss to her. "When I told Martha what a fool I had been and that I loved Rick, she urged me to call. I didn't want to, because I thought he wouldn't want to talk to me. My fears were confirmed when it went to voicemail."

"I was in the shower," Castle complained.

"Anyway." Beckett continued laughing. "He called me back, and we met up here and talked. We both admitted to making mistakes, although we can't agree on who is at fault." She raised a brow at Castle, challenging him to argue with her in front of their friends. "One thing we did agree on is that we still love each other."

"So you just went and got married?" Ryan asked.

Beckett nodded. "Rick proposed. I said when."

"It's no surprise, as I have no patience," Castle told them. "I'm still shocked she went for it."

"Now that your questions have been answered, let's get this party going," Martha announced.

Food and drinks flowed freely as the music was cranked back up. Beckett mingled with her few guests before she came across her old boss.

"Hello, Sir."

"Please Kate, this is your wedding. Call me Victoria." Gates told her.

"Victoria. So I hear you and Rick are on friendly terms now."

Gates smiled. "Oh, I never really had anything against Mr Castle after I got to know him. It was just fun to see him cower."

Beckett laughed. "Yeah. It is, isn't it."

"So you're back in New York."

Beckett nodded.

"Do you have any job prospects?" Gates asked.

Beckett shook her head. "No, not yet. This has all happened so fast. When I quit, my first thought was to come back home."

Gates looked around the loft. "I see you got home safely."

Beckett smiled. "I had no idea when I got up this morning that I'd end up here."

"It's not a bad place to end up."

Beckett bit her lip. "It's like heaven."

Gates took a sip of her champagne. "So, where are the two of you going for a honeymoon?"

Beckett shook her head. "We haven't even discussed it. We haven't discussed much apart from I'm an idiot and I love you."

Gates laughed as she nodded. "Well, I'm sure Rick will use his connections to whisk you away somewhere special. When you get back, come and see me."

Beckett frowned. "Umm, excuse me sir."

"I too have connections," Gates told her before she walked off to catch one of the waiters with a plate of food.

Beckett blinked a few times before taking a sip of her champagne. Maybe then Gates's statement would make sense.

"You okay, wifey?"

Beckett raised her brows. "Wifey?"

Castle chuckled. "Well, I thought that today might be the only day I could get away with it."

Beckett shook her head. "Think again, hubby."

"OHHH Hubby. I like that. So you and Vicky?"

Beckett's mouth gaped open. "You call her Vicky."

Castle shook his head. "No, but I figured I might get away with it tonight."

"Try it, and I'll be a widow before tomorrow."

Castle laughed. "Ok, maybe I'll try it when I'm behind a solid iron door. So what were you and Gates talking about?"

Beckett frowned. "I think she offered me my job back."

"Is that what you want?" Castle asked.

Beckett shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I enjoyed working at the precinct. I do miss working with Ryan and Esposito."

"And me."

Beckett smiled. "Yes, and you. I figured you and I would be working on other things here at home though." She then leaned in and kissed her husband.

Castle broke the kiss and moved his lips to her ear. "Oh, yes. You and I will definitely be working _hard_."

Beckett tweaked his ear for the _hard_ innuendo.

"Gates said to come and see her after we get back from our honeymoon."

"Ohh honeymoon, I hadn't even thought of that"

Beckett raised her brows. "Really?"

Castle nodded. "I've been thinking more about our wedding night."

Beckett smiled. Well, if she was honest, she had been thinking the same thing.

"How soon do you think we can get rid of our friends? All I can think about is tearing your clothes off, and having my wicked way with you." Beckett told him mischievously.

"Oh Miss Beckett, you shock my virginal ears."

"I thought I was Mrs Castle."

"You can be anyone you want to be as long as you're mine." He then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "As soon as the people leave."

"Which won't be for a few hours," Martha interrupted them. "You still need to have a first dance. Then there is the cake as well. I will, however, be leaving you alone tonight and be looking for an apartment as soon as I can."

Beckett's eyes widened and she looked at her husband who had the same stunned look.

"Martha. No."

"Mother."

Martha waved them off. "You two are newlyweds and will need your space."

Beckett shook her head. "Martha, don't be ridiculous."

"Kate's right, Mother. After all, you're hardly ever home anyway."

Beckett smacked her husband. "What he means to say is that we love having you here."

"Yes Mother, that's what I meant."

Martha pointed at them both. "We will discuss this later."

Martha walked off, and Beckett looked at Castle, concerned.

"You don't really think she will move out, do you?"

Castle raised his brows. "You really are concerned, aren't you?"

Beckett nodded. "I love your mother. I don't want her to move out. You're right, she is hardly here but when she is, its nice."

"Oh, I thought you were worried about who she might move in with." Castle then pointed in the direction his mother had gone.

Beckett turned to see Martha dancing quite closely with her father.

"Ahh Kate, I think it's time for that father daughter dance don't you?" Castle urged, pushing her towards the couple.

Castle and Beckett headed towards the makeshift dance floor and separated their parents.

"You look happy Katie," Jim told her as they moved to the music.

"I am, Dad. Very happy."

"So, what does the future hold for you now? You're back in New York. You quit your job. You're a married woman now. You have gone through a lot of changes in a short amount of time. It's so unlike you."

Beckett nodded. "It is, and you know what, that's a good thing. I have Rick in my life, and that's what's important. I think I'm just going to take some time and figure it out. I know Rick will support me in whatever I do, and be there to pull me back if I need it. I have no idea what the future holds for me, but now I feel like I have control over that future."

"I'm happy for you, Kate."

Beckett allowed her father to twirl her like he had done when she was just a girl. Wearing a tutu and a tea towel on her head, her father would twirl her around the house when her mother wasn't home. He told her he couldn't dance and he wanted to practice for her wedding day. Beckett never really thought the day would come when they would be doing it for real, yet here she was, wearing her mother's dress hours after she married the man of her dreams.

When she had woken up that morning, she never imagined how much her life would change. She had made the decision to return to New York: to start a new life because there was no way to fix her old one. At least, that's what she thought until she spoke to Martha. Now she had fixed her old life, and therefore created a new one as well.

The song ended, and her father bowed as he always did when they finished dancing. Beckett curtsied, thankful Alexis had secured the makeshift veil to her head. The tea towel had always fallen off when she was a child. Her father walked off, but quickly found another dance partner, Alexis. Beckett turned to walk off the floor, but her hand was captured and she was once again in Rick's arms.

"My mother has no intention of moving in with your father."

Beckett laughed. "I know that."

Castle raised his brows at her.

"Well, okay. I didn't know for sure, but that's not the reason I don't want her to move out." Beckett told him.

"I know, and she knows that too. She wants you to know that you can talk to her about anything. It means a lot that you consider her a mother figure. I don't think I ever considered her a mother figure."

Beckett lightly slapped his arm.

"Rick."

Castle laughed. "Anyway, she wanted you to know how special you've made her feel. She hopes she didn't intrude by helping you get ready. She knows she's not your mother, but she still wanted to help."

Beckett smiled. "You know I had a similar conversation with your daughter."

"Really?"

Beckett nodded. "I understand what your mother is saying. I think we're all going to get along fine. We had been getting along fine before this. Getting married changes things, though. I'm now your wife, not just your girlfriend. I'm comfortable talking to both your daughter and mother. That's not something I say often: that I'm comfortable opening up. I can do that with your family Rick, so I think we'll be okay."

"I'm glad. You are all very important to me."

Beckett squeezed Castle's hand tight. "The three of you are important to me, too."

"You know what else is important to me?" Castle asked.

Beckett narrowed her eyes. "Well, there are a few things. Woahh." Beckett yelled as she was suddenly dipped.

He held her there for a few seconds before pulling her up.

"Did you get that? Castle asked.

Beckett turned her head and saw Teresa with her camera in her hand.

"Yep," the girl told them before turning and taking a random shot of their guests.

"Taking a photo is important to you."

Castle shook his head. "No, taking a spectacular photo of us on our wedding day is important. I want to us to have lots of good memories of this day. I'll upload all of the photos on my phone as evidence."

Beckett frowned. "Evidence of what?"

"That a beautiful, young, extraordinary woman actually married me."

Beckett's cheeks were hurting from the amount of smiling she was doing.

"Also, it will make good press. If we're are good to them, then hopefully they will be good to us and leave us alone."

"Speaking of being alone."

Castle wiggled his brows. "Oh, don't worry, mother is planning on being subtle about getting rid of the guests tonight. She has also given me some ideas about honeymoon destinations."

"Your mother, subtle?"

Castle laughed. "Exactly. Which means as soon as we want them to leave, just give mother a signal and this place will clear out."

Beckett laughed. She had no doubt that Martha could clear the room in less than 2 seconds. As much as Beckett wanted some alone time with her husband, she also wanted to spend time with her friends.

"So, honeymoon suggestions from your mother?"Beckett questioned.

Castle shrugged. "Well, she has been married like a hundred times. I figured she knows what she is talking about."

Beckett had to agree. Martha had told her about a few of her honeymoons late one night when Rick had been writing. Europe, Asia, a private beach in the South Pacific. Martha had some very interesting tales to tell.

"Rick, as long as you are there, I'm sure whatever we do will be fine."

"Well, I was planning on doing y.."

Beckett placed a finger over her husband's lips.

"Finish that sentence, and you will be doing nothing tonight."

Castle laughed as he pushed her hand away from his mouth. "Okay. Okay. We'll look into places tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to focus on simply being with you, our friends and family."

Beckett leaned forward and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Our family."

The end.

* * *

Look out for more new stories from my strange weird and wonderful mind on a screen near you soon. Or check out some of my older stuff.

Reviews are like a cup of Coffee from Castle, they made me smile. And scream and yell and dance.


End file.
